Grasswing's Warning
This story is written by Ravenstream. It was made for the writing contest, but I guess it might not fit the expectations, but anyway, enjoy. Prologue "Ravenfoot," called a silver she-cat. "I've a message for you!" '' Ravenfoot turned her head quickly as the she-cat from the ranks of StarClan walked through the swirling mist. "Mosswing!" Ravenfoot squeaked. "What have you to say to me?" "''It's about Grasspaw," ''Mosswing meowed anxiously. "''And he has a deadly enemy. Warn him; a cat is trying to bring about his murder.He must kill the attacker before it's too late!" "Wait!" Ravenfoot meowed. "Who wants to kill Grasspaw?" But Mosswing was vanishing quickly. Ravenfoot woke with a start as a paw thrust into her stomache. She clawed at the foot, then realized it was Icepaw's. The kit squeaked in alarm as her foot began to bleed. "Sorry!" Ravenfoot meowed with alarm. She grabbed up some dock in her jaws and began to make a pulp. She smoothed the poultice on her apprentice's paw, then laid back down. She stared through the crack in the medicine den roof. Silverpelt twinkled above her. What could StarClan mean? Who was the killer? Chapter one "Good morning, Tigertail!" Grasspaw squeaked loudly. Grasspaw loved to wake up Tigertail when the sun was barely poking over the trees. He had lots of practice of leaping back quickly when Tigertail's golden paw reached out to scratch his face off. Tigertail got to her feet and yawned. Grasspaw ran up to her and pounced on her back. Tigertail shook her apprentice off and growled, "What does it take to get a bit of sleep in this camp?" "A warrior is always ready to fight!" Grasspaw meowed. Tigertail groaned as Grasspaw spat her own words back at her. She stretched her back and eyed the freshkill pile. There were only a few marsh birds left. "This won't do," Tigertail hissed, shaking her head. She stalked over to her brother, Goldenmane. "Sleepy head," mewed. "I want you to lead a border patrol. Take Flowernose and Cherrypaw with you." Her brother gave a brief nod before heading over to his apprentice, who was helping with the elders. Tigertail turned on her tail and walked over to another warrior. "Blossomclaw," she mewed. "Grasspaw and I are going on a hunting patrol. Want to come?" "Sure," the tortoiseshell she-cat grinned. "Can I bring Horsepaw?" "Of course," Tigertail mewed kindly. She watched as Blossomclaw padded back to her den, then stared Grasspaw hard in the eye. "What must we always remember about our techniques, Grasspaw?" "We must always smell before we strike," Grasspaw purred, he had heard this saying thousands of times before. Every day, Tigertail would give a growl and ask him the question. "Good," Tigertail meowed. She lifted her head as Blossomclaw and Horsepaw trotted up to them. Horsepaw grinned sheepishly at Grasspaw before they began to trot to the deepest marshes. Grasspaw bet Horsepaw was still guitly about the accident at the last gathering. Horsepaw was pretty lucky that Grasspaw was such a forgiving cat, most cats would never forgive what Horsepaw did. Grasspaw padded back into camp, a plump toad in his jaws. Horsepaw carried a marsh bird, and Tigertail had caught a crow. A crow! Beetlekit, Frostkit, and Rainkit suddenly hurtled out of the nursery. They saw the huge bird and stopped in astonishment. "Wow! A crow!" squealed Beetlekit. Chapter two Chapter three Chapter four Chapter five Chapter six Chapter seven Chapter eight Chapter nine Chapter ten Category:Super editions Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Fanfiction Category:StormClan Category:Warrior Story Category:Abandoned